1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting means for bicycle accessories and, more particularly, to an improved fastener for releasably securing bicycle accessories, such as locks and water bottles, to a bicycle frame.
2. The Prior Art
The first known cycle lock patented in the U.S.A. is believed to have issued to Howard L. Pippen, see U.S. Pat. No. 1,402,725. Mounting means for bicycle accessories, including locks, have been patented over the years. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,629,859; 3,848,783; 3,924,426; and 3,967,475. In the mid 1970's, a bicycle lock and bracket comprising a U-shaped shackle and a cross piece were developed, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,231. A bracket for securing such a lock to a motorcycle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,232. A bracket for mounting a pipe mast is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,237; while a holder for flexible tubing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,166. Mounting a canteen astride a motorcycle handlebar is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,770. Mounting an umbrella to a pipe is disclosed in British Patent No. 11,325, granted in 1897. Mounting of a cycle pump to a bicycle is shown in British Patent No. 555,662; and a two-way clip securing a ticket to a round bar is disclosed in French Patent No. 2,441,079.
A set of contoured clamps for bicycle locks, some featuring a winged nut, made of sheet metal, was disclosed in an application Ser. No. 467,609 filed Feb. 18, 1983 by the applicants herein, entitled "Mounting Bracket for Bicycle Lock." Application Ser. No. 467,609 was, in part, abandoned since the product intended to be protected thereby had been rendered obsolete by a product now protected by U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,921, "Clamp for Holding Bicycle Lock," granted Apr. 12, 1988. The clamp of U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,921 is made of a hard resilient plastic material, as opposed to being formed of sheet metal. The present application is intended to protect an improved and more versatile version of a plastic fastener for releasably securing bicycle accessories to a bicycle frame.